pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peanut64
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Just so you know, I reverted the edits you made because we feel that screenshots or official concept art is better than unofficial or fan-made images. I removed your vote because you had two votes: one on the winning sig and one on the sig you made. Hope that clears things up. SirPikmin 22:11, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Pikmin Juggle??? I love Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but what's that? Portal-Kombat Oh. OK Portal-Kombat I use the Gamecube controller all the time in that game so yeah I'll try it whenever I get some batteries in my Wiimote... stupid remote stops me from playing good games!!! Portal-Kombat Cant you just get batteries from some other thing or any thing??Peanut64, 01:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Turns out I had plenty of batteries in the fridge. Now when I find my WIIMOTE, we can talk about Pikmin Juggling. And as for the Man-at-Legs ability- what do you have against hard bosses? I found Pikmin 2 almost mind-numbingly easy at points, save for the Submerged Castle, which was basically a massive stress-fest. I mean you could kill pretty much anything by grabbing a bunch of purples and hammering the A button. Portal-Kombat How to beat the Man-at-Legs in the Water *1) Only use blue Pikmin. Have one captain watch over all the others in one of the corners. *2) The best place to use for cover is that long bump that you and your Pikmin can run over. *3) The best time to attack it is right after it stops shooting. *4) When you see it preparing to shake off Pikmin, whistle them quick then run over and right behind the metal bump. *5) Use your spicy spray after you've knocked off more than half its health. *6) NEVER attack it when it takes out the gun! Unless you have a really good plan, that is. Portal-Kombat If you're having problems with idle Pikmin, I assume you're talking about the non-blues, right? What I do is have the pilot with all the non-blues C-swarm at the very back of the corner, like the CORNER OF THE CORNER. Hold down the C-stick while you switch control to whoever's using the blue's and you should have grouped all the other Pikmin into one extremely small bunch. And make sure you keep fighting the Man-at-Legs with your blues. Otherwise it might look around for something else to shoot... as for speed, I never really had a problem with speed in this fight. Did your Pikmin lose their flowers to the Gatling Groinks on floor one? Portal-Kombat I'll tell you how to not lose flowers (to the Groinks and the Man-at-Legs) tomorrow. Portal-Kombat Yeah, I found the Wiimote. You need to know how to fight without losing flowers, right? Portal-Kombat I haven't tried Pikmin juggling yet, I will soon. Okay. Here's how you get past the groinks without trouble: *Keep them apart and bitter spray one. Kill it by throwing Pikmin at the backside before it breaks free. If it drops the key, grab it and go to the next floor. *If it doesn't have the key, throw your purples at the other one. Their stun power will immoblize it so you can kill it quickly. *If these methods worked, you wouldn't have lost a single flower. *As for the Man-at-Legs, as long as you CALL your Pikmin off it before it twists, your Pikmin will be fine. Portal-Kombat I've never heard anything like that before... Olimar and Louie but not the President? By that point in the game you should have him, unless you used Action Replay (which I did for fun once, made Louie fight Louie) maybe the fact that you were Louie had something to do with stopping the cutscene of Louie being saved? Portal-Kombat Well, it could always be a glitch. But I wouldn't try and make an article about it... those things are hard to prove. I totally believe you, I had this ridiculous glitch with a breadbug once in Glutton's Kitchen, Sublevel 4 that I still remember quite clearly. Too bad that I'll probably never be able to prove it. Portal-Kombat And the glitch is...? The Hovering Breadbug Glitch. It's in the forums. Portal-Kombat Pikmin Fanon Is Killerbreadbug the only one allowed to edit your challenge mode pages or are other people allowed as well? I remember one saying "it is requested killerbreadbug edits this further." Ominous Graveyard I think? Portal-Kombat Answers to your questions My username comes from the video game Super Mario Galaxy, and because I thought there was already a MarioGalaxy, (I found out later I was the first MarioGalaxy) I added some random characters on the end. The first Wiki I joined was Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) !@#$@% Just to let you know, I am positive I am a boy!!! :Join the club... Youtube Awesome you put up the video! That was a great Man-at-Legs fight. There's a method for fighting it with non-blues but that takes way to much time and its a risk anyway with all the water. Portal-Kombat Admin Whatever. ~~Rocky~~ No, No sig. ~~Rocky~~ Sure I will make it next weekend. All I really need to do is get pictures of everything and then put them together, but I will do it. Re:Pikmin wiii Yes, It will take some time though. :) yeah I'd love u 2 make me a sig! can it have a mamuta on it? u rule! [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 17:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) So do ya love it? Well do ya love the new siggy? Thanks But Greenpickle won't even let me put the images into the article. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Vote Hurry and vote, times almost upRpwybVote for Chrys :Vote Crys!!! Hey Pea Some of us are confused about here. Clear up plz. :Votes have been removed. You can go ahead and cast it again, but only vote for one person.-- ::Or explain your, brother, friend, something, dealy... :::And Woody? LOL-- :I don't get, it? Oh and things may come down to you being the deciding vote (Me or Snake?) livestream Just reminding you that the movie goes on 7:00 eastern tonight. Come and chat at the channel (Forum:Livestream). 13:41, October 31, 2009 (UT :OK, ENOUGH CUSSING! GOSH!'''The one and only, Peanut64. ::Sorry for the spamming of your page, me and Crys were just bashing some n00b.-- :::Yeh, sorry Its okay, its just that my internet "filter" blocks all cussing, so i had to unlock it and crap. Im ok now, though.The one and only, Peanut64. 21:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Lol Pikmin Fanon Hey, Peanut. Whenever you get a chance, you may want to check your talk page history at the Pikmin Fanon Wiki. A message was sent by Piklomin, but was deleted, trying to cover up his stupid and foolish act. I'm sure you'll "like" it... I posted it here, so he won't know about it.-- Nice Sigs Hey, nice signatures, Peanut. Volatile Dweevil May 13, 2010 SMG2!!! Yes! It's tons of fun and it's also quite challenging. The final boss isn't challenging though, but it's a bit harder and more epic than the first game. I also plan to return to PikminFanon over the summer, probably in the next 2 weeks, so if you can tell the others that so I won't be the only one editing. -- :Too busy with other things. Sorry. I check in occasionally though. -- Talking and Meeting You Hey Peanut64~My name is Jacob and I am 10 years old with autism. I do not have a user account, however I visit Pikipedia and Pikcanon-NOT regularly. I can help with some things like the Taxonomy Project. I am interested in astronomy, geology and anything science/Pikmin based. I would like to talk to you more, but I am short on time. If you have questions, ask in the reply thingy or e-mail my mom at rosesrred7@msn.com. My name is Jacob, and bye Peanut64! What are you doing??? OK, hello Peanut64- it's Jacob again. I know your're probably busy with like moving Pikipedia and PikcanonNOT, yet I would REALLY '''like to talk to you. Have you even '''READ MY INTRODUCTION?! It would be nice to talk to you. I've been, like, wating and wating and wating and wating.... and my patcience has been running out. PLEASE HURRY UP!!! 'NOW!!! ' Thanks again, Jacob''' ' P.S. Did you think my introduction was too formal-like? Im just trying to be polite. :He's not ignoring you, we've moved to another site and he probably doesn't visit this one any more. Thanks Thank you, Sir Pikmin. I will try to contact Peanut64 on the new Pikipedia. I will delete the possibly rude section (Or, could you be possibly be '''IGNORING ME?!'). Seeya. - Jacob, 10-10-10